Kfp 3: New allies
by Prince cyberclaws
Summary: This story was adopted from its original author and my friend Rhinoblade. since he had some studies and exams, He allowed me to adopt this story. Some new masters from another valley came to Jade palace seeking the help of furious five and Po. Tigress x Po and Monkey x Viper.


_**Author's note : This is my first story so please bear with me for any grammar mistakes. Thanks to my friend Rhino blade for giving permission to continue this story. I'll make sure you won't regret it my friend.**_

* * *

**Kung fu panda: New Allies**

**Chapter 1**

The valley of wisdom…

A small valley lies between the southern and central china, on the footsteps of the Tan-Shan. The birthplace of a turtle called Oogway who unravels the mystery of harmony and focus, and that explains the name of the valley. After the great master Oogway left the place, the existence of this valley became a legend to many cities, including some within china. The reason because it is hidden behind many small hills and most importantly, the weeping river, provides the untouchable barrier around the valley.

My name is Quan, one of the Oogway's disciples, the Last master of the wolf style Kung fu, since I'm a wolf by nature and The five masters of the Temple of Wisdom, who was learning kung fu under me were remained as the pillar of hope for the citizens of the valley. But after one terrible incident which happened about two weeks ago, the pillar shattered…

I pushed the door of the temple with my staff. The temple was still in the process of repair after the last battle. I passed the hall with a sigh and entered my disciple's residence.

"Master!" they all bowed to me once I entered. I can still see the scars and bruises on their body from the battle. Master Cheetah, the smartest of the five and my adopted son, still had the white bandage cloth around his torso and it stretched up to his left paw.. Master Butterfly's broken wing was healing better. Master Hawk's talons, which was mostly feared by the enemies, was now gone. Master Lioness, the strongest of them all, was also the one who got beaten worse, both physically and emotionally. But being a kung fu master, she perfectly learned to mask her emotions from others. Master Cobra managed to escape with fewer injuries, since he came to inform me about the battle, but still they were worse too.

"I see you're getting well?" I asked with concern towards them.

"We are fine master…thanks for asking!" Lioness answered on behalf of the others. I just nodded and hung my head in guiltiness. Even if I joined them in the battle, we couldn't have won, but this wouldn't have got this worse.

"Any news about him master?" Cheetah asked after a long pause. I shook my head slightly "No, not yet…" I answered. They all nodded.

"But…" I continued "…If my guess is right, he will strike again!"

"Then we must prepare for it!" Cobra said determined, slithering forward.

"Yes master…" Lioness agreed "We took an oath to protect the valley. We'll save the valley until our last breath!" she said clenching her hand to fist. I looked at all of their faces. They all expressed the same determination. I smiled proudly at their courage and confidence. I always admired them.

"I'm proud of you, students…" I closed my eyes tightly and leaned on my staff "But I can't allow that!"

I heard the expected collective gasps. "What are you talking about, master?" I heard the Butterfly.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the mariposa "I can't allow you to stay and fight in this condition. You are severely injured and if you fight him in this state, you can't stand for whole minute against him!" I explained, my voice was higher than normal.

They were all dead silent. Probably because of I yelled at them. It never happened before.

"We understand master. What do you want us to do?" Lioness asked after a long silence. I can see the disappointment in all of their faces. They assumed that I don't trust their fighting skills.

I sighed and shook my head "It's not what you think, my students. I rather doubt my own eyes instead of doubting your skills. But… you're the only hope to this valley. If he…killed you all, the knowledge within this Temple will fall into his hands. Then…no one can save china from him!" I saw the confusion in their faces, and continued my words "They say that the furious five are the warriors without equal. I saw their skills with my own eyes at the battle of weeping river. You should go and learn from them at the Jade palace. They will serve to be as great help in this situation. I stay here and protect this valley in your absence…"

"No, Master!"Cheetah interrupted me and placed his good paw on my shoulder "No father… He'll kill you if you fight him!"

I chuckled "Don't worry my son... We all must face death one day!" I said, placing my paw over his. I glanced back at all of them "I may or may not be able to stop him, but know this…If he take over the valley, you must get it back! Whatever it takes" here I looked at Lioness. She ducked her head and nodded "The knowledge within this temple must not reach him!"

"When do we leave, master?" Butterfly asked me. I turned to her "We don't have much time. You'll be leaving at dusk!"I said and turned to Lioness "You'll be guiding them to the valley of peace. It was three days journey from here far north!"

She bowed once again "Understood, master!"

I smiled at them "I'm so proud to call you as my students…" and I turned to cheetah "…And I'm proud to call you as my son!"

Suddenly, all of the five lunged towards me and locked me into a hug. I can hear their sobs of Lioness and Hawk over my shoulder. I gasped at the unexpected contact, but I hugged them back nonetheless "Good bye, my stu…no, my children!"

_**THE VALLEY OF PEACE**_

_**General P.O.V**_

"Ready at the ring…" master Shifu lifted his staff in front of Master Monkey and Master Viper. They both shifted to their stances. Mantis, Po, Tigress and Crane were standing behind Shifu. Viper was very desperate to defeat Monkey this time. Every time when they sparred, She was always the one who lose. She can easily take out the others, except Tigress and Monkey. but not this time…this time, the result would be different!

"And begin!" Shifu removed his staff from between them. They both hesitated for a moment. Viper waited for Monkey to make the first move, when she realized none forthcoming, she lunged at him. Monkey just smiled and dodged her first blow.

_After two minutes…_

Viper slammed on the floor out of the ring.

"Whoo…hoo! Another win, Nice job Monkey!" Po praised Monkey from distance. Monkey winked at him as a response.

"Point, master Monkey!" Shifu said, pointing his staff towards Monkey who let down from his guard and moved towards Viper.

_"Not again!"_ she groaned, not making any attempt to move. "Need some help?" she heard the primate's voice. She lifted her head slightly and glanced at his out stretched hand. "No…" she spat and slithered past him.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ Monkey wondered. then he turned to Mantis who hopped on his shoulder.

"That was an amazing spar dude, Congrats!"

"Thanks Mantis…" Monkey replied obviously not too enthusiastic. _"May be I'll talk to her later. She's acting really strange around me lately…"_ his thought was interrupted by Po, who patted him on his shoulder "You promised me to help me with my work in the village, remember?"

Monkey scratched his back "Yeah, I totally forget about that! When do we leave, Po?" he asked Po, who turned to master Shifu.

"Master, would you allow Monkey to help me with my work in Village?" he asked Shifu who thought about it for a moment, caressing his beard "Hmm…If you and Monkey promise to make up for your training today…"

"If that's the case, Can you allow me as well, Master?" Crane asked "I'm low on calligraphy paints!"

"Yeah, allow me too!" Mantis joined the group "I wanna buy some stuffs at the market!"

Shifu nodded "You won't have any trouble if you make up for your training!" he turned to Tigress "Are you going as well, Tigress?"

"No master, I'm fine here. My time would be better spending in the training hall, I believe…" she replied with a bow. Shifu nodded and left the hall.

"Do you want something from village, Tigress?" Po asked after Shifu was out of sight. But she growled at him in response and left the training hall without a word.

The others noticed this and they came near Po "Po, did you guys have some fight or something?" Monkey asked placing a hand on Po's shoulder.

Po sighed "I don't know Monkey, she's been ignoring me from the spar where I had my first win against her…" he said gloomily.

"Don't worry Po, she'll come along…" Monkey said tried to comfort his friend. Po gave a somber smile "I guess you're right Monkey, thanks!"

"It was no trouble Po. By the way, are we going to the village or what?" Monkey asked moving towards the door, where already Crane and mantis are waiting.

"Coming!" Po quickly followed his friends to the Gate.

* * *

** I hope you won't leave without a review.**


End file.
